


And There goes my(heart)back

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [7]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute?, Fluff, Humor, Is it sad that this is the longest thing I ever posted?, M/M, One Shot, Only a little bit of ilhyunsik at the end, Pre-Relationship, Really fluffy, alas I can't blame my horrible writing on my lack of sleep this Time, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: I wrote this after watching Winter tale for the thousandth time. I'll never get tired of watching that MV.Changjae in the midst of falling in love and being adorableALSO if you guys have any ideas for another Changjae fic I'm all ears!Post on Wattpad under the same username





	And There goes my(heart)back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ChangJae shippers we need to have a talk about the lack of Changjae fanfictions. I mean come on! It's kinda sad. There are almost more Neo tags under btob then them, and there from VIXX. An entirely different band! What if new fans of btob start shipping Sungjae with Minhyuk? Or Changsub with ilhoon? Is that the reality you want?! Think What would happen to Dad and hyunsik?! We must act now to make sure Changjae is heard!
> 
> Well Actually I just want to read more Changjae fanfiction....So please write more? for me? Please? YOOK CAN DO IT!!!

Winter

The breath if winter Comes once  
again And blows autumn away  
The tears of heaven  
Wrapped in white  
Fall from the hanging gray

Sungjae grabbed His hand, enveloping Changsub smaller hand. Lacing their cold fingers together  
"Ah! Your hands are freezing!"  
Sungjae grinned in that way that never failed to make his heart beat quicken. " that's why I need you to warm them up" he said swinging their hands together as they walked. Changsub turned and looked ( slightly up Damn him!) to scowl at Sungjae walking at his side. (His handsome face) Smiling smugly.nose and ears red from the cold. Breath fanning out white against the cold. " hyung you better stop scowling, or your face will trun even uglier then it was."

Changsub rolled his eyes, muttering "brat" under his breath. Burying his nose into his scarf, against the autumn wind. 

They were heading towards a nearby cafe shop that Minhyuk works at, to meet ilhoon and hyunsik. Walking the fastest way, across a park. The crispy morning air turning their breath to clouds of white. he felt Sungjae shiver beside him. Of course he's cold. What kind of idiot goes out in a sweater and light jacket in this weather. I swear this kid, he thought. 

letting out a huff of annoyance. Changsub shifted closer, moving their hands into his coat pocket. Sensing Sungjae looking at him, he turned. " What? My hand was cold." He Burying his head back into his scarf. Showing Only his eyes and the tips of his ears that where now (curse them) turning pink. Because of the cold, or that's what he tried to convince himself. Sungjae smirked, and only humed in response. 

Ignoring him, Changsub stared walking faster " come on, or else we're going to be late. Pulling Sungjae with him, on to the side walk. In his hurry he didn't notice the patch of ice in front of him. 

One moment he was flailing like a octopus, and grabbing onto sungjae's arm. The next he was groaning on the ground, with Sungjae on top of him. 

"Ouch, didn't realize you were so bony hyung" Changsub opened his eyes to see Sungjae's face right above him. He might have enjoyed the position they were in, if not for the cold slowly seeping through his coat, and the slight throbbing of his ankle. " and I didn't realize you were so fat." He wheezed back " now get off!" He said Putting his hands on Sungjae's chest in feeble Attempt to push him off. Man, he really need to work out more.

Sungjae laughed at him trying to push him up and Pushing himself up, he reached down to help Changsub up. Grabbing his hand he began, heaving him up. Until Changsub yelped in pain feeling his foot buckle under him. And Falling back down Still holding Sungjae's hand, mind you. Thus making Sungjae toppled over. On top of him. Again.

Changsub curse as he scrunched his face in pain, his back hit the cold side walk. 

And Sungjae landing on top of him did not help in the pain department. Sungjae look at him his arms at ether side of his head. Hovering above him. Asking " you ok? " Again he might have enjoyed the position, if not for the situation.

" Just peachy" Changsub grunted out. " I think I twisted my ankle " Sungjae leaned back onto his heels. " which one?" He ask poking his right foot. Changsub winced in response. " well it doesn't look broken. I think?" He said uncertainty. Changsub rolled his eyes " thank you for you extremely helpful observation " Sungjae just grinned and said " We should ask Minhyuk, he should know what to do. Come on " noding and taking his offered hand. Changsub Pulled himself up carful to keep his wight on his left foot. 

" Come on " Sungjae said crouch down in front of him, offering his back. Changsub scoffed " I can walk it's not that bad" Sungjae looked over his shoulder " And watch while you hobble like an old man? No thank you, now get on. Unless you want me to hold you bridal Style?"  
He said Smirking again. Why is he always smirking? I mean who on earth smirks so much?!

" Ok but if you slip and fall on me one more time. I'm going to kill you." Changsub said giving up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Letting Sungjae hoisted him up and Holding him under his thighs. Hands (purposely) coincidently close to( practically on) his ass. Saying " I don't know, you probably won't even be able to get up. Let alone kill me" 

" I'd find a way, brat " Changsub said proping his head on the others shoulder. After that they walked or Sungjae walked in comfortable silence. Watching as the snow started to fall. Slowly dusting the them in fresh snow until they reached the cafe. " take back what I said before your freaking heavy" he wheezed " that took longer than I thought " he said stopping outside. " Doesn't matter, I don't even think they notice " Changsub said gesturing to the window. Sungjae looked to see ilhoon and hyunsik at one of the tables. Hyunsik was reaching over to wipe something of the younger's blushing face, their hands intertwined on top of the table. With Minhyuk looking over the counter at them, with a knowing smile. " come on let's go interrupt the love birds" Sungjae said moving towards the door.

" wait watch out my he- OUCH!" 

" oops. Sorry?" 

"YOOK SUNGJAE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that when ever I start typing in changsubs name it autocorrects it to Changjae?


End file.
